User blog:Alvoria/WotW 24 - Random Jibber Jabber
Thanks to Flamarow for the title. ;-) So as you might have noticed Splendid Stones still isn't up. I haven't felt like writing anything, even though the images are ready to roll out. The reason is due to my job. My hand hurt so bad that I can barely play Minecraft much less do any extensive typing. If it weren't for Control Pack I don't think I'd be able to. For those not aware, Control Pack has options to toggle some of the more 'press-and-hold' intensive tasks in Minecraft like mining and running. I watched a video on YouTube about how Minecraft agrees with quantum physics. Anything not being observed is just potential, and reacts differently without a conscious observer. "If a tree falls in the forest does it make a sound?" Quantum physics says that 'no, no it doesn't'. Same thing in Minecraft. If nobody saw it happen, then it probably didn't. Strange, no? The main thing I got accomplished this weekend was doing icons for the statistics screen in Minecraft. This was for my texture pack "Sanity" of course. I'm curious as to how many people even look at their statistics screen. I think this is like the second time I've looked at mine. I also redid the emerald texture that I had made for the next update. I like it better than I did before. Still haven't finished the update proper though. I like that they made stairs for the new types of wood in the latest Snapshot. Feels a lot more complete to me. Now they just need to make fences, fence gates, doors, boats... Flamarow joined Gwydion's server today, and we started a new world. I don't much care for this one. I spent hours searching for a beach that wasn't covered in snow so I could have a nice peaceful little beach house. I finally found one though, so I'll have to build it sometime when I don't feel like doing much else. As for Flamarow, I hadn't gotten the chance to chat casually with him much. Seems like a cool guy, and I'm happy he's on the server. Shame Wideload can't make it, but that's how it goes. I'm thinking that if I ever didn't have to work ridiculous amounts of overtime I'd like to start a Let's Play series. Any ideas for what I could do? I've got plans and ideas of my own, of course, and I don't want to spoil them just yet. Even so, I'd like to hear any suggestions that you might have. I'm watching a Let's Play of Mass Effect 2 when I play Minecraft. The DLC Character Kasumi will spout short comments on things when you walk into her room. I'm writing this in kinda the same fashion, and I keep hearing my words in her voice. Odd eh? I might have to take a break from Minecraft for a while. The only franchise I love more than MC is Pokémon, and Pokémon Conquest came out recently. I won't be able to get it until next weekend though, so I'm safe until then. Just don't be surprised if I vanish suddenly for a month or so. ;-) Then again, I still have to judge the x16 NES Texture Challenge next week so... hmmm... If anyone has a bunch of time and money sitting around that they don't know what to do with, I have a great idea for a videogame. If done right, the story can expand indefinitely with little to no additional programming. New chapters can come out one a weekly basis, and cost just a few pennies to keep the project going. Any takers? Come back later. I'm sure I'll have more to talk about. ~ PsychoSupreme 05:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts